


Modern Romance

by thewalrus_said



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: Guang Hong Ji and Leo de la Iglesia, as told through SNS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you decide to write your friends fics for Christmas, but you don't decide that until Christmas Eve, so then your friends don't get their presents until late :P And then you decide to do it a la social media and doom yourself to formatting hell.
> 
> This is for [Nina](http://trautkeinenartigenkindern.tumblr.com/)! Merry (belated) Christmas! Thanks for getting me into this delightful cupcake of a show.

**_+guanghongji+ Vine transcript, Dec. 15, 2016_ **

_Close-up on GJ’s nose._

GJ: Getting into character.

_Close-up of butter knives and a Nerf gun._

GJ: *voiceover* Nationals here I come.

\----------

**_iglesiyasss Snapchat transcript, Dec. 25, 2016_ **

_Shaky view of television - Guang Hong Ji lands a quad toe loop._

LI: *voiceover* YESSSSSSSS!

_Camera bounces up and down._

LI: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

_Shout is cut off by the end of the video._

\----------

**_iglesiyasss Snapchat transcript, Dec. 25, 2016_ **

_Blurry close-up of television, where Guang Hong Ji is waving from the podium wearing a silver medal. Text reading “He did it!!!!” is attached to GJ’s waving hand._

\----------

**_+guanghongji+ Instagram post, Dec. 25, 2016_ **

_Selfie of GJ facedown in bed._

And now we sleep for a million years.

❤ _iglesiyasss, phichit+chu, sala-crispino, 527 others_

\----------

**_Leo de la Iglesia Facebook post, Jan. 7, 2016_ **

_Selfie of LI with Guang Hong Ji making stereotypical duck faces at the camera._

Happy birthday to the best dude on the ice!!!!

_Guang Hong Ji, Phichit Chulanont, Katsuki Yuuri, and 1374 others reacted to this._

**Guang Hong Ji** Thanks!!!!!!

**Leo de la Iglesia** Did my present make it in time????

**Guang Hong Ji** Yes, and I opened it in front of my mom, you jerk.

**Leo de la Iglesia** Oops!!!

**Min Ji** I thought it was funny.

**Guang Hong Ji** MOM NO

**Leo de la Iglesia** DYING

\----------

**_phichit+chu Instagram video transcript, Jan. 12, 2017_ **

_Focus on PC’s face in a first-class airplane seat._

PC: Flying back to America to watch the Nationals and who do I find on my plane?

_Camera pans to Guang Hong Ji sitting to his right. GJ waves. Camera pans back to PC. PC shakes his head and sighs._

PC: Some people will take any excuse not to practice.

GJ: *offscreen* Go Leo!

❤ _iglesiyasss, +guanghongji+, 1347 others_

\----------

**_phichit+chu Snapchat video transcript, Jan. 22, 2017_ **

_Focus on Leo de la Iglesia clutching a bronze medal and waving to fans. Guang Hong Ji runs up behind up and jumps on his back. They both fall to the floor._

\----------

**_iglesiyasss Instagram post, Jan. 23, 2017_ **

_Selfie of LI facedown in bed._

And now we sleep for a million years.

❤ _+guanghongji+, phichit+chu, sala-crispino, 630 others_

**+guanghongji+** Copycat.

**iglesiyasss** (cat emoji) (cat emoji) (sleep emoji) (sleep emoji)

\----------

**_@guanghongji Vine transcript, Feb. 12, 2017_ **

_Shaky focus on GJ’s face as he walks._

GJ: My first time in South Korea! My mission: Find and pet Seung-gil Lee’s dog.

_GJ looks directly into camera._

GJ: Wish me luck.

\----------

**_@guanghongji Vine transcript, Feb. 12, 2017_ **

_Focus on Leo de la Iglesia sitting in a park with a large Siberian Husky; Seung-gil Lee’s legs are visible in the background. LI hugs the dog and blocks the camera’s view._

GJ: Betrayed by my closest ally.

_The dog licks LI’s face, knocking him over._

GJ: Karma strikes!

\----------

**_yuri-plisetsky Instagram post, Feb. 14, 2017_ **

_Photo of Guang-hong Ji and Leo de la Iglesia play-wrestling on the ice; LI has GJ in a headlock. Both are laughing._

Does no one understand what ‘competitors’ means???

❤ _iglesiyasss, +guanghongji+, v-nikiforov, otabek-altin, 937 others_

**iglesiyasss** You’re just jealous my Valentine is better than yours.

**+guanghongji+** (blush emoji) (blush emoji) (blush emoji)

**yuri-plisetsky** Gag. Go flirt on your own post. Leave me out of it

**iglesiyasss** You started it!

**otabek-altin** He has a point.

**yuri-plisetsky** BETRAYED (frown emoji)

\----------

**_iglesiyasss Instagram post, Feb. 16, 2017_ **

_Picture of Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri rinkside; they are holding hands and smiling at each other._

#relationshipgoals

❤ _phichit+chu, sala-crispino, christophe-gc, +guanghongji+, v-nikiforov, 1035 others_

\----------

**_Leo de la Iglesia Facebook post, Feb. 21, 2017_ **

_Photo of LI’s free skate costume, spread out over a hotel bed._

Here ends my 2016-2017 season. Thank you all for your continued support and enthusiasm! And don’t worry, I’m already working on some big things for next year! In the meantime, catch me in the audience at Worlds! I’ll be the one with the big ‘Guang Hong Ji’ sign.

_Guang Hong Ji, Phichit Chulanont, Katsuki Yuuri, Sara Crispino, Emil Nekola, and 1764 others reacted to this._

**Guang Hong Ji** (heart emoji) (heart emoji) (heart emoji) (heart emoji)

**Phichit Chulanont** (broken heart emoji)

**Leo de la Iglesia** I can only fit one sign in my luggage!

**Phichit Chulanont** I see how it is.

**Sara Crispino** You guys should duel for his heart. A skate-off, Onsen on Ice-style!

    _Victor Nikiforov liked this._

**Victor Nikiforov** Worked out well for me!

**Phichit Chulanont** No, I don’t need him. I’m a strong independent skater.

**Guang Hong Ji** I’d crush you anyway.

**Leo de la Iglesia** I’ve never felt more loved.

\----------

**_+guanghongji+ Snapchat video transcript, March 15, 2017_ **

_Focus on the DVD box for Shanghai Blade._

GJ: *voiceover* Good luck to everyone at the World Juniors! Wish I could be there, but unfortunately I have to do some last-minute cramming.

_Camera pans to a bowl of popcorn._

GJ: *voiceover* Life’s tough in the senior division.

\----------

**_iglesiyasss Instagram post, March 27, 2017_ **

_Photo of a large sign, painted with the Chinese flag and the words “Go Guang Hong!!!!”_

Done just in time!

❤ _+guanghongji+, sala-crispino, emilnekola, 568 others_

**phichit+chu** DISLIKE

**+guanghongji+** He can’t hear you over La Parfum de Fleurs

**iglesiyasss** La Parfum de Paint, more like. #hotboxing

**phichit+chu** The smell of betrayal

**phichit+chu** You’re uninvited from the Thailand Championship

**iglesiyasss** I was invited to the Thailand Championship???

**phichit+chu** Symbolically

**phichit+chu** And now you’re symbolically uninvited

**emilnekola** (popcorn emoji)

**+guanghongji+** It’s okay, Leo. I’ll make it worth your sacrifice.

**iglesiyasss** I know.

**sala-crispino** (popcorn emoji) (popcorn emoji)

\----------

**_+guanghongji+ Instagram video transcript, April 3, 2017_ **

_Focus on GJ talking directly into the camera. He is on a moving train; he looks exhausted but happy._

GJ: I want to thank everyone who came out to support me, and all of you sending your support online who couldn’t be there in person. A lot of you have been sending condolences, which are super-sweet but not necessary. Seventh place in the World Championship is more than I could have ever hoped for, and two new personal bests are just the cherry on top. Cherries on top. Anyway, I’m so happy for Phichit and the two Yuris, and I feel blessed that I was able to witness their victories.

_GJ grins._

GJ: Besides, some things are better than medals.

_From offscreen right, Leo de la Iglesia leans in and kisses him on the cheek, then leans back out of frame. GJ blushes._

GJ: *cough* Anyway! I’m gonna take the next month or so to rest, and then right back into it for next year! I’ve got some exciting ideas brewing. Thanks again, and I love you all!

_GJ waves at the camera._

❤ _phichit+chu, iglesiyasss, otabek-altin, jjleroy!15, sala-crispino, 1347 others_

**phichit+chu** !!!!!!! (fireworks emoji) (champagne emoji)

**phichit+chu** Okay, you guys are forgiven!!!!

**iglesiyasss** Does this mean I’m symbolically reinvited to the Thailand Championship?????

**phichit+chu** Symbolically yes.

**emilnekola** Congrats guys!!!!

**sala-crispino** Tell the truth. You guys totally dueled for his heart, didn’t you?

**+guanghongji+** No comment.

\----------

**_@iglesiyasss Vine transcript, April 7, 2017_ **

_Focus on LI on his couch, a Thai flag stuck behind his ear._

LI: Go Phichit!!!!!

_Camera pans to the right to show Guang Hong Ji holding a sign reading, “Hamsters 4 Phichit!” painted with a Thai flag and three small hamsters._

GJ: Wooo!

_Camera pans to the television where the competition is about to begin, then back to LI and GJ on the couch. They flash excited smiles and thumbs-up to the camera and then grin at each other._


End file.
